


Hallucinations

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [66]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is delerious, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: John's away for a week, and Sherlock has gotten back into his drug use. Must use "Toad", "Brush", "Chocolate",  and  "kissed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I feel like I'm not giving you enough of a challenge- sooOo--- Sherlock starts his drug problem again while John's away for a week. Then his friend comes back, Sherlock asks for help. Please, I'm on a kick for Johnlock XD Toad, brush, kissed, and chocolate are your words. Also, I'm going to be gone for five days, so no prompts from me then ^.^ ~ Your lovely Otter.
> 
> (wow, Okay…)

The past week had been a drug induced fog for Sherlock, he had spent   
most of the week alternating between hallucinating (One day the room   
would resemble a Dali painting, another day he would convinced he had   
turned into a toad or that his sofa was made of chocolate) and lying in   
a stupor, and it wasn’t until Friday that things started to resemble   
normalcy.

Sherlock opened his eyes Friday morning to see his boyfriend’s face   
hovering over him, and he giggle “John…. I can’t feel my hair… I need a   
brush" and then he began to ramble “brush,crush, lush, flush…", causing   
John to sigh and mutter “Sherlock, what have you done?"

John picked up the detective, and hauled him to his bedroom, sighed,   
kissed his forehead lightly, and whispered “We will talk about this   
tomorrow Sherlock" and shut the door, not before hearing a muffled "…   
love you John"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a great trip! What am I going to do without your prompts everyday? Anyway, I hope you like, and I don’t have wifi until Monday, so please Send them in, I need something to do! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
